


Bonfire

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Gay Keith, Lance realizes he has a crush on keith, M/M, Taking Flight rewrite, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: In which Lance has a startling realization and cannot deal.Or, a Taking Flight rewrite.





	Bonfire

       It wasn't just Hunk who didn't quite trust them. Rolo and Nyma seemed off to Lance, too. Normally, he was sure he would've been flirting as hard as he was able with Nyma; she was pretty and her voice was gorgeous. But lately... 

       Lance glanced across the bonfire to where Keith sat next to Shiro, paying attention and nodding wisely like he knew what was going on. Keith turned his head while Shiro was saying something to Hunk, and Lance watched in fascination as the firelight danced over his stupid mullet and made his eyes glow. With a start, Lance realized they were a deep violet- wow, that was really cool. And pretty, like the rest of Keith.

       Lance ducked his head as he felt his cheeks burn with the realization. Did he really just think of Keith as  _pretty?_ Really?  _Keith_ , impulsive, violent, talented, skilled, smart... crap. 

 _How long have I had a crush on Keith and I just never noticed?_   _Was the stupid rivalry really just me... not wanting to have a crush on him? Oh my gosh Keith was my bi awakening I'm never going to hear the end of this if Pidge or Shiro find out. Crap crap crap-_

       "Hey, Lance, mind helping me grab some supplies out of the Castle to get this ship off the ground? Pidge looks pretty occupied with Beezer." Hunk chuckled as he watched Pidge playing with the robot excitedly. "So what do you say?"

       Lance jumped up, desperate to get away from Keith before he said something stupid like "I never hated you I just couldn't tell I had a crush on you because I didn't know I was bi yet" or "I'm realizing I only antagonize you so you'll pay attention to me" or something worse, heaven forbid. "Sure thing, Hunk! Let's go, right now. Let's get this ship in the air, universe is in need of saving, right? K, let's go get those supplies. Come on," Lance rambled as he dragged Hunk towards the Castle. Hunk gave Lance a weird look as they hurried away, but didn't say anything until they got into the Castle.

       "Alright. What the quiznack was that? What has gotten into you?" Hunk looked at Lance with concern in his eyes.

       Lance ran a hand through his hair anxiously. "I, uh, I had a realization a few minutes ago." Silence and an eyebrow raise from Hunk. "I'm, um, I'm pretty sure I, uh, I have a, a crush. Well, more than a crush. Hunk, I think I might be falling in love, this is bad."

       "Allura? We already knew that, you made it pretty clear," Hunk filled in, still confused.

       Lance shook his head and took a deep breath.

       "Not Allura." He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. Saying it out loud would make it so much more real, was he really ready to deal with this? No time like the present, as they say. "The person I like... It's Keith."

       Hunk stared at him for a few seconds. "You know he likes you, right?"

       "WHAT."

**Author's Note:**

> Day thirteen of Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
